Studies carried out on nephrectomized New Zealand white rabbits have demonstrated that the presence of autotransplanted, fragmented, renal medulla prevent the development of hypertension normally associated with bilateral nephrectomy. Further studies have begun to investigate the mechanism of action of the antihypertensive factor.